Your Assistant
by Park Jung Ji
Summary: "Aku mohon, Jadilah istriku"


**Your Assistant**

**Main Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Support Cast:**

**Kim Ryeowok**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin, and other cast.**

**Disclaimer : Semua Cast Punya Orang tua masing-masing dan Tuhan yang maha esa, Tapi cerita Real punya saya!**

**Note : Ini ff coba-coba, kalo ngga salah ini namanya Genderswitch deh hehe.. mungkin ada sedikit typos mianhamnida! **

**Read n Review Please **** Enjoy my fanfict!**

**-Di Rumah Sakit-**

"Hyukie.. eomma ingin bicara pada mu"ujar wanita yang berusia sekitar 68 tahun itu yang telah sedikit renta kepada anak perempuan bungsunya yang bernama Lee hyuk jae

"Nde eomma?"sahutnya hyukie dengan lembut

"Eomma ini sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, eomma sudah tua. Mungkin umur eomma tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, eomma sangat memohon kepadamu, jagalah eonniedeulmu karena kaulah yang terkuat! Batinmu,Fisikmu. Eomma serahkan eonniedeul mu kepadamu. Jagalah ia baik-baik!"ujar eomma sambil menangis

"Eomma.. hiks.. jangan bicara seperti itu! Kita pasti bisa menemukan jalan untuk menyembuhkan eomma! Hyukie akan menambah jadwal kerja part time hyukie.. hiks hiks"jawab hyukie sambil menangis

"Tidak hyukie, Tolong eomma. Biarkan eomma pergi. Eomma akan mengawasi kalian dari surge. Percayalaah"ujar eomma tersenyum

"Hiks.. Eomma!"Hyukie langsung memeluk eommanya

**Author Pov**

Lee Hyuk Jae, atau kerap disapa Hyukie adalah yeoja cantik berumur 18 tahun yang cerdas. Ia memiliki rambut panjang yang indah, mata bulat yang berkilau,kulit putih mulus,hidung yang mancung,kaki yang jenjang,lesung pipi dan senyum yang manis.

Ia adalah yeoja yang hampir sempurna dimata para namja. Ia sudah ditembak puluhan kali oleh namjadeul, namun ia selalu menolaknya dengan cara halus, sehingga namjadeul tak segan-segan menembaknya berulang kali walaupun mereka tahu akan ditolak.

Hyukie berasal dari keluarga yang tidak kaya, yahh sederhana. Namun ia mendapat beasiswa disalah satu SMA favorit di Seoul, Neul Paran Senior High School. Gudang orang-orang kaya yang otaknya hanya seujung kuku. Gudang tempat orang-orang pamer.

Eomma hyukie terkena Kanker Paru-Paru stadium akhir sejak 2 tahun lalu, eomma hyukie harus selalu dirawat intensif sehingga tidak diperbolehkan pulang, itu sebabnya hyukie dan eonniedeulnya bekerja keras untuk menghidupi diri mereka dan untuk perawatan eomma mereka.

**Author Pov End**

**Keesokan Harinya di Sekolah**

"Hi Hyukie honey! Kenapa kau kusut sekali chagi?"Tanya salah satu hyukie lovers -_- yaituu…

"Ah Kyu, ehm.. tidak, hanya saja aku sedih akan eommaku yang tak kunjung sembuh "jawab hyukie sedih

"Memangnya eomma mu sakit apa? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku!"Tanya kyuhyun (ternyata) tiba-tiba seseorang lewat

"Piiiwiiittt cewekk"panggilnya sambil colek-colek hyukie

"Woy! Michyeoseo!"teriak kyuhyun

"Ah biarlah, dia juga temanku sungminnie! Dia juga perempuan tau!"

"Ehmm ya sih .. aku kan cemburu"jawab kyu cengengesan

"Ah kau!"hyukie beranjak pergi

"Eh! Kau belum cerita tentang eomma mu"Tanya kyu sambil menarik tangan hyukie

"Ah haruskah?"Tanya hyukie sambil deg-degan

"Ehmm ya jika kau menginginkannya"Kyu jadi salah tingkah karena memegang tangan hyukie

"Ya Geurae, nanti akan ku ceritakan. Jam istirahat ditaman belakang! Bye!"Hyukie langsung beranjak masuk kelas karena kalo terlambat masuk nanti dia kena hokum guru PKN killer -_- sambil memegang dadanya, ia merasakan ada yang berdetak sangat cepat.

**Jam Istirahat**

"Ah! Hyukie mana? Lama sekali!"kesal kyu

"Hey!"Hyukie si cantik mengagetkannya dari belakang

"Yakk! Sini maju.. waccauu !"kyu langsung mengeluarkan kuda-kuda silatnya karena terancam bahaya, dan mengapit kepala hyukie diketiak nya XD *poor hyukie

"Yakk neo! Lepaskan akuu! Ini aku hyukie!"protes hyukie sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kyuhyun

"Yak! Neo! Hahh itu tadi sangat enak"jawab kyu keenakan sambil cengengesan

"Yak! Aku menderita katamu enak? Huhh"hyukie memanyunkan bibirnya

"Ya chagiya, bukan itu.. yang tadi itu sangat enak. Itu sama saja seperti memeluk mu, hahahh hahhhahahhh haahhaha XD"kyu cekikikan

"Yasudahlah kau! Nappeun! Huahh.. aku tak jadi menceritakannya"lalu hyukie beranjak pergi .. Namunn!

"Hyuk.. Maaf aku sangat mencintaimu"kyu langsung menarik tangan hyukie dan membawanya dalam pelukannya, namun hyukie tak membalas

"Ceritakanlah kesedihanmu padaku, aku mohon berbagilah padaku"ucap kyu lagi masih mendekap tubuh hyukie

"hiks.."hyukie menangis lalu membalas pelukan kyu

"Sudah duduklah,, ceritakan padaku"kyu mengajak hyukie duduk,lalu mereka berdua duduk dan hyukie menghapus sendiri air matanya *kyu gak romantic nih -_-*

"Eomma, sudah 2 tahun ini mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru,dan sekarang sudah stadium 4, Karena virus yang menyerang paru-paru eomma sangat ganas"cerita hyukie

"lalu?"Tanya kyu si pendengar setia

"Aku dan eonniedeul ku harus berusaha mati-matian, bekerja keras untuk memenuhi perawatan eomma. Namun masih tidak cukup untuk membayar semuanya.. hiks, dan para dokter terpaksa belum bisa merawat eomma.. hiks hiks.. dan virus didalam paru-paru eomma semakin ganas, hiks..hikss"cerita hyukie dengan berderai air mata,ia teringat akan kata-kata eommanya kemarin.

"Ehm.. aku punya ide! Apakah kau mau bekerja untukku? Sebagai assistant mungkin!"Tanya kyu

"Ah benarkah? Ehmm namun…"hyukie menghentikan kata-katanya

"Ah tenang! Aku akan membayarmu ehm 1juta won perbulan! Eotteohke?"Tanya kyu

"Ah aniyo! Bukan itu.. tapi, kapan saja aku harus bekerja denganmu? Sedangkan part time ku sungguh banyak. Sepulang sekolah aku harus bekerja ditoko ko aceng *eh?* hingga jam 5, dan malamnya aku harus bekerja di restoran"bingung hyukie

"Ehmm! Kau berheni saja! Aku yang akan menggajimu 3x lipat!"tawar kyu

"Yak! Jinjja?! Huahh gomawo kyuhyun-ah!"senang hyukie dan tidak sengaja ia memeluk kyuhyun

"Yak! Mianhae"ujar hyukie

"Ani, that's good :D hahah"tawa kyu

**RingDingDong RingDingDong Digidingdigidingdingding**

"Wah Kyu udah masuk! Aku masuk duluan yah!"lantas hyukie beranjak ke kelas

"Wuah, The unforgettable moment! Hihi"kyu senyum-senyum

**Author Pov**

Ketika dilorong kelas, Hyukie yang sedang senyum-senyum menabrak Yeoja terkaya nomor 2 dan Tercantik di SMA neul paran. Yeoja itu adalahh Kim Ryeowook. Yeoja paling diminati nomor 2 disekolah setelah Hyukie!"

**Author Pov End**

"Ahh.. Mianhamnida! Mianhamnida!"hyukie membungukkan badannya

"Ahh Gwaenchanayo! Kau terlalu berlebihan "ujar ryeowook/wookie

"Ahh kamsahamnida! "ucap hyukie tersenyum

"Kau ini! Memangnya wajahku terlihat tua sehingga kau seformal itu :D?"canda wookie

"Ahh ani, aku hanya tidak enak! Gomawo permisi aku ingin ke kelas"ujarnya dan berlalu pergi, lalu wookie pun pergi ke kelasnya.

**To be Continue**

Mianhae kalu tidak sesuai dengan selera kalian! Review kalian sangat dinanti. Kamsahamnida^^


End file.
